


Call it What You Want

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tied-Up While Sleeping, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Post game, a snapshot of a domestic life.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Call it What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



Before she goes to bed, Kanaya always leaves out two mugs and carefully measures out Rose’s favorite loose-leaf tea into a strainer. Her own will get coffee, of course, but Rose abhors the stuff, a lifetime of bitterness and morning-after breakfasts souring the taste to her tongue. Instead, Rose’s drink of choice is a white pear blend, delicately fragrance- though Kanaya must admit, she finds the taste much like hot leaves and nothing at all like the enticing scent. 

Tasting like hot leaves, though, is perhaps the point of it, so, asides from some light teasing, Kanaya largely leaves Rose to her drink, knowing when she gets up in the morning Rose will have rinsed it out and placed it in their dish drainer, having retired to bed long after Kanaya.

In the morning, Kanaya is always the first to rise. Being a rainbow drinker has made her naturally inclined to rise with the sun- an oddity for trolls, but not so much for humans. Rose is the opposite- she much prefers the late hours of dusk and evening, often times staying up well into the night.

Their sleep schedules don’t always align- but that’s quite alright. Kanaya is able to rest easy knowing that when Rose comes to bed, she is able to curl up along her wife’s side- and when Kanaya rises in the morning, Rose is always there, sprawled out across their pillows in an inelegant manner, arm over her eyes, feet stuck out from under their covers at the end of their bed, the lovely arch always peeking out whenever Rose overheats at night. Which is frequently, considering she sleeps with four blankets until she absolutely must remove them.

Every morning, looking on her slack, sleeping expression and watching the rise and fall of her chest, Kanaya is reminded of just how much she truly adores her wife.

Once her daily period of sleeping-wife-appreciation is complete, Kanaya rises and goes to the kitchen. Rose’s mug will be in the dish drainer, washed clean. Kanaya makes herself coffee and goes out to sit on their back porch and look at the open valley their house looks at- miles of green as far as the eye can see.

Rose had called it a “nice change” with that funny quirk of her mouth indicating she’s saying one thing and meaning another. Kanaya pressed, but Rose just shook her head, so she let it go.

When Kanaya is done with her coffee and contemplating the way the sun plays across the greenery in the valley, she rises to her feet and returns inside, changing from her night robe to morning apparel. Depending on her mood, she might go to her work room and work on a few apparel designs, or perhaps she’ll settle into their library and peruse through any number of their texts, or perhaps she’ll read over Rose’s latest chapter in her book that she is writing.

She spends the mornings on her own- and she’s quite fine with this. Both her and Rose do need their own certain amounts of personal time and space- and so the differences in their natural cycles suits them just fine.

Before lunch, Kanaya goes to the kitchen and picks up Rose’s rinsed-out mug and brews a cup of Rose’s morning tea- a spiced citrus blend. She brings it to the bedroom and sets it down on the nightstand- the scent rouses Rose from sleep like nothing else, an ingrained instinct after years of routine.

Some morning, Kanaya sets the mug down and retreats. Others, she wakes Rose gently and pets her hair. This morning, though, she’s feeling a touch mischievous- so she sets the mug down and goes over to their closet, taking a look through their toys. She selects a couple of quick items and comes over to the bed, slipping onto it and kneeling on their soft, satiny sheets.

Kanaya smiles to herself as she carefully takes one of Rose’s hands and guides it up to the headboard, then the other- and threads the padded cuffs through the corner post and locks them in place. Then, the blindfold, slipping down over Rose’s head carefully.

Finally, a kiss, pressed slow and reverent to her sleeping wife’s mouth, as she trails her fingers up over Rose’s soft sides, fingers dancing over her skin lightly. Rose hums a questioning, sleepy noise, her arms shifting as she tries to move.

“Good morning, darling.” Kanaya says, her voice hushed and reverent, slipping a knee between Rose’s thighs.

“Kanaya?” Kanaya can see Rose’s brows furrow for a moment, but then Kanaya is kissing down her neck and Rose gasps softly, reflexively tugging at where her arms are bound.

Rose’s neck is so delightfully sensitive- something that Kanaya has exploited _many_ times to great effect. She uses that knowledge now, gently nibbling and kissing over the soft, tender skin.

“Ah... this is a-hh- pleasant surprise to wake up to.” Rose breathes and arches up against Kanaya with a low moan. “Good morning, dear- what brought this on?”

Kanaya hums softly as she smooths her hands up Rose’s torso, working her sleep shirt up.

“Are you not aware that it is love and appreciate your human wife day?” Kanaya asks.

“ _Human_ wife?” Rose breathes, a grin on her face. Rose is always so much more unrestrained with her expressions when she’s blindfolded- Kanaya adores it. “Does that mean you- ahh _h-_ have a troll wife on the side? Dare I need to break out the jealousy?” She’s shifting, pressing up eagerly into Kanaya’s touches as Kanaya gently massages her breasts, soft and full in her hands.

“Green is my color, Rose.” Kanaya says, quite amused. “I think you shant need to wear it- you’re the only wife for me.”

“Good.” Rose’s hips press up against Kanaya’s thigh reflexively as Kanaya pinches her nipples. “I’d hate- hah- to have to- nnh- cause a scandal for us- you _know_ how the- nnh- how the press would _eat_ that up, darling.”

Kanaya laughs and slips down the bed.

“Well then call me a journalist, Rose, because you’re _my_ scandal.” She purrs, reaching for Rose’s panties to tug them down- only to let out a snort as her own words catch up to her.

Rose laughs, high and sweet and clear like the wind chimes on their porch, and she says, “not your best work, dear- I think that one shall need to go back to the writing table.”

“You didn’t like it?” Kanaya asks, smiling, as she gently works Rose’s underwear off and drops it to the side. “Perhaps I could get a second editor’s opinion?”

“A _second?_ ” Rose asks, head falling back as Kanaya’s fingers tease up her inner thighs. “My dear, this is hardly convincing me that you do not have a second wife squirreled away somewhere, perhaps in our attic- _oh-!_ ”

Rose moans as Kanaya leans in, pressing her mouth to Rose’s folds and letting her tongue slip out, lapping over her wife’s delicately sensitive sex. She hums a soft laugh as she squeezes Rose’s thighs, presses them open, and sets about pulling as many pretty moans from Rose’s throat as can.

Rose is so beautifully unreserved, unashamed, pulling at the cuffs and moaning as Kanaya licks and presses her tongue into her beautiful wife, coaxing her into being wet and warm underneath her, waking her body from sleep into heated arousal. Her gasps are so pretty, her voice so sweet as her thighs shake- Kanaya has to hold them open as they threaten to close around her ears.

“ _Oh,_ Kanaya, darling- fuck, dear, you’re- hnnnhh-” Rose shakes her head as Kanaya teases over her clit, tongue lapping over it in tiny little flicks that are having Rose’s hips jolting and pressing up against Kanaya- but with her thighs firmly held, Rose can get no leverage and is unable to buck in the way she so clearly wants to.

Kanaya pulls back and wipes her mouth clean, her own body heated and aching with desire- Rose’s scent alone is enough to get her going, but with her splayed out underneath her, completely at Kanaya’s mercy- there’s no sight quite like it.

“Rose-” Kanaya’s slipping down her skirt, a question in her voice as her bulge slips up and out of her underwear, curling eagerly at the sight of her lovely wife panting and flushed.

“ _Kanaya._ ” Rose answers with a moan of her name and an arch of her back. Kanaya presses forwards and presses her bulge to Rose’s entrance- and it slips in eagerly, ready for the familiar press and rock.

Kanaya has to bite back her own moan. Rose is always so _warm_ around her, her wife a bastion of heat and light that Kanaya craves, wants to sink into and orbit like the planets around the sun, like a sunflower to the sky, like a moth to the flame. Kanaya will love Rose with all the endless depth of space, will adore her wife in this life until their time is done and, should anything come after it, in the next as well.

_I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever._

_-Emily Bronte_

Kanaya is sure Emily Bronte said that.

Rose is wrapping her legs around Kanaya’s waist and moaning wordlessly, squeezing down around her bulge as it presses into her depths. Kanaya could no more deny Rose’s desire than she could deny herself- so she thrusts forwards and listens to the high, pleasured noises coming from Rose’s mouth.

“O-h _hh,_ Kanaya- darling, yes, mmmh-” Rose rocks up into the thrusts, tugging insistently at her bonds, panting. “Please- I want- oh, please let me touch you-”

It’s all for show. Kanaya knows how much Rose adores being controlled.

“No, Rose.” Kanaya hikes Rose’s legs up as her bulge twists and writhes inside of Rose’s wet pussy. “You don’t get to touch- just focus on this, on me.”

Rose makes a wordless, whining protest but it falls apart into shuddering, jolting cries as Kanaya lowers her mouth to Rose’s breast and closes her lips around Rose’s nipple, sucking and tonguing over it, letting her feel just the barest _hint_ of teeth that has Rose going _tight_ around Kanaya’s bulge.

So Kanaya thrusts in and stuff her entire length into her _beautiful_ , sensual, lovely, perfect wife- and stays seated, letting her bulge twist and writhe inside of Rose and drive her _insane._

 _“Kanaya-_ ” Rose cries out, her legs flexing and tensing as she arches, trying to fuck up against Kanaya, trying to get Kanaya to move- but Kanaya doesn’t. She wants to feel Rose come apart just like this, with Kanaya buried deep into her, shaking apart just from Kanaya’s bulge filling her up.

So Kanaya doesn’t say anything, just sucks at and massages and tugs on Rose’s perfectly perky tits- Kanaya could lavish attention on them for _hours._ Rose is so sensitive here that her voice is rising in pitch and tone, sliding up towards fever-pitched desperation, panting desperately through an open mouth.

Rose arches her head back and cries out as she cums, legs locking around Kanaya’s waist, squeezing down around her as she shakes and trembles and makes beautiful, pleasured noises that have Kanaya rushing towards the edge to follow, to tumble after Rose into the pit of pleasure.

She barely has to fuck a couple of hard times into Rose before she’s cumming, burying her face between Rose’s soft breasts and panting, moaning, pumping her wife full of her genetic material.

Kanaya smooths her hands up Rose’s torso, the both of them breathing heavily, up to her face, cupping her cheeks and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Rose’s lips, messy and soft.

Then she’s slipping off the blindfold and looking down into Rose’s affectionate, warm lavender eyes.

“Good morning.” Rose says, tone teasing and light, still breathless, as she asks, “is it truly ‘appreciate your human wife day’?”

Kanaya hums in contemplation.

“If it was not before, then it is now.” She purrs. Her hips roll and rock forwards and Rose dissolves into another moan.

“I ha-ave- no complaints- about this-” Rose breathes and Kanaya laughs.

“I would not expect you to.”

They don’t leave the bed until well into the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
